I Can't Lie
by Camy.MD
Summary: *Warning: Don't read this if you don't want spoilers for Power-2.10, fic based on them*"I can't stand lies. Probably no one can. Probably everyone is, to varying degrees, allergic to them, both spiritually and physically. Lies make me feel low and ignoble, and also itchy, like there's sand under my skin. The only thing that feels worse than hearing a lie is telling one."*One-Shot*


**I Can't Lie**

_This is the last one today, it's just.. uggh I'm so angry! I LOVE Emily and Aiden together. I did something wrong, I… saw spoilers! And well I don't want to ruin the mood for anyone so the warning is up. _

_Anyway, this fic is about Aiden's reaction when he sees Emily and Daniel together, better than you think; really… remember I'm in love with happy endings. Hope you like it as much as I do!_

**~~E&A~~**

There they are, holding hands, walking around The Hamptons like they never broke an engagement. I know, I know I'm being irrational. She's mine, heart and soul… just like I'm, we belong together. This is a plan, this will be over soon… we're still together, carefully together.

She looks at me, I know that look…"Forgive me, I love you Aiden" but that doesn't worry me, I know that, I trust her. What worries me is the pain in her eyes. She doesn't to do this… "I don't want to do it, I don't want to see you in pain"

I'm relieved when I see her coming home, "Hey baby" I kiss her senseless, she looks at me with her beautiful eyes full of love, "God I missed you!" she says to me laughing. I can't stop kissing her…"I love you so much".

Her soft voice wakes me, "Aiden, are you up?" "Yes, something wrong?" I answer a little sleepily. "I hate this" she says, sadness clearly in her voice, "Hey, I know is a lie, I know the truth…" I don't like seeing her like this, so broken. Truth is, I hate it too. I know it's a lie but…I hate it, she's the love of MY life and he makes her suffer. I promised her I will make her happy. I can't lie anymore.

It takes me a few days to have everything ready, but after long hours searching, I found exactly what I needed. Now I need to find the perfect time… maybe the party Victoria will do in honor of her husband for being (again) the head of Grayson Global. Yes, that will do it. I'll set you free Ems…I will take you as far as I can from The Hamptons.

"_**I can't stand lies. Probably no one can. Probably everyone is, to varying degrees, allergic to them, both spiritually and physically. Lies make me feel low and ignoble, and also itchy, like there's sand under my skin. The only thing that feels worse than hearing a lie is telling one."**_

_**-Marisa de los Santos**_

I take a brief chance to hug Emily, "This is it my love, we're gonna be out of here soo. I love you" She smiles, but not like she does with Daniel, her true smile. The show is about to start, no more lies.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for being here tonight, to show your support to my husband… as you know, we realized that he wasn't ready to leave yet, so welcome back to Grayson Global, Conrad you'll do a great job. For my husband!" Victoria raises her glass and kisses her husband, "Now, we have a small introduction video with some of the new plans that Grayson Global has with the help of Nolcorp and Mr. Nolan Ross" With that she and Conrad leave the stage. Nolan smiles at me when the video begins…

_The video shows Daniel's office in the city, suddenly a half naked Ashley steps into the picture. "Daniel…mmm… ohh Daniel, wait! What about Emily?" She asks, breathing heavily. "I don't care about her…I just wanted her away from Aiden and I love you, my mother made me get back with her…" After that all that can be heard are moans of pleasure from both…_

Now it's time to play my part, "I knew it, you damn bastard…I knew you were cheating on her!" I punch him several times, but I can't control myself, all the anger of the past weeks is coming out. Victoria is screaming to turn off that thing and Nolan tries to stop me. But she brings me back to reality, "Aiden, stop it! Let's go home…please, Aiden!" She takes my hand and says loud and clear, "I won't let you go again, I can't believe I made the same mistake twice! Goodbye Daniel, forever".

After a long walk on the beach I'm finally able to speak, "We are free", she smiles and kisses me, "How did you knew he was still seeing her?" I laugh, like I haven't in the last weeks, "Nolan saw Ashley in Daniel's office a few days ago and immediately told me to save you". I kiss her now; I don't let her go until air becomes a real need.

"_**When I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love have always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall".**_

_**-Mahatma Gandhi**_

"No more revenge, I'm taking you away from this madness" I say and she looks at me, I know those eyes, she's saying thank you. And that's more than enough for me.

No more lies, truth always wins and the Graysons will fall… The initiative will fall; but we will be happy somewhere else. Let them play their own twisted game…we can't lie anymore.

**~~E&A~~**

_So? This is the last of the fics I have in my notebook, since I didn't have a laptop I took advantage of some of my free time writing… I really hope you liked it, I wasn't going to upload it 'cause it seemed like a really crazy idea back then… and now, maybe will be true… I can't believe it :(_

_Anyway, Happy Holidays! , Kisses. _


End file.
